


sundays

by majorsalmon



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majorsalmon/pseuds/majorsalmon
Summary: pat is worried. brian is a good boyfriend.





	sundays

_sunday. 9:46am._

____

golden light spilled through the curtains, causing pat to stir. he slowly opened his eyes, squinting a little at the sudden change of scenery. propping up on an elbow, pat took in his surroundings.

____

a cool breeze entered from the bedroom window, bringing life to the fragile objects in the room and making pat shiver slightly. last night's clothes were messily scattered across the floor, alongside papers and loose change from scripts and train rides home and _oh god i need to clean this place. ___

____

____

____

before he could do anything else, the sleeping boy next to him caught his attention. he shuffled a bit and mumbled something pat didn't quite catch, before returning to his peaceful state. brian was pressed up against him once again, head on pat's chest with a content smile on his face.

____

____

____

_brian. ___

____

______ _ _

____

the older man would often find himself staring at his lover when he slept. call it creepy if you must, but there was something so beautiful about watching the other free from stress and his panicked thoughts.

____

______ _ _

____

pat leant down, pressing a gentle kiss on the others forehead before letting himself bury his nose into brian's messy hair. shortly after, the younger boy started to wake up causing pat to lean back a little to take in his boyfriend so early in the morning.

____

______ _ _

____

"hey." he says, reaching down to intertwine their fingers loosely.

____

______ _ _

____

"hi." brian returned the gesture and gave him a tired smile.

____

______ _ _

____

"how are you feeling?" he asked, referring to yesterday's hectic day at work. which then turned into the two staying at the office until 2am trying to figure out some new unraveled scripts. 

____

______ _ _

____

it wasn't rare to stay so late for them, but pat always worried anyway.

____

______ _ _

____

"i'm okay, just tired." he replied, sighing and flashing pat another smile. "i was hoping we could just have a lazy day. i like this, just laying here with you."

____

______ _ _

____

pat felt his face heating up. brian was adorable. everything he did made pat love him more and more everyday. just little things, like when he tidied pat's apartment when he fell asleep on the couch. or when he bought him flowers to the office to congratulate him on all his hard work. or when he stayed with pat while he was recovering from the flu even though they hardly knew each other. just small acts of kindness that weren't asked of him, it made pat love him even more.

____

______ _ _

____

although, his thoughts were broken when brian sat up and hooked one of his legs over pat's waist. next thing he knew, he was being straddled by the younger with an annoyingly innocent grin on his face.

____

______ _ _

____

"what are you doing?"

____

______ _ _

____

"nothing." he replied, leaning down to catch pat's lips. the kiss was soft, full of love and passion. he was now shockingly awake despite his protests not long ago. pat pulled the duvet over him and brian to prevent them from getting cold. especially since brian had gone to bed in his boxers and nothing else. pat however had on a pair of sweatpants he found the night before meaning he must've been a lot warmer than brian anyway. 

____

______ _ _

____

he steadied the younger with his hands resting on his hips which turned into rubbing small circles into his side. brain hummed contently and ran his hand down pat's chest admiringly. he was so in love. 

____

______ _ _

____

_you don't deserve him. ___

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

"want me to make some coffee?" brian suggested, making a move to detach himself from his boyfriend.

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

pat was quick to grab his wrists and pull him back into him, making brian stumble a bit and have their chests pressed against each others. pat wrapped his arms around his lover firmly and buried his face into the crook of his neck.

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

"stay here. just a little longer."

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

pat sounded unusually vulnerable in that moment, voice becoming weak. this caused brian to hold him just a bit tighter that morning. perhaps he was overwhelmed with emotion, or maybe sleep had taken over him but whatever the reason was for pat's sudden outbreak, brian wasn't going anywhere.

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

some time passed before either spoke again.

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

"hey. you okay?" brian tried, concerned for his boyfriend. his voice was soft and comforting, making pat feel safer. he felt the other nod against him and figured he didn't feel like talking about it further.

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

sometimes pat's mind took over and convinced him of bad things. brian understood though. he always did. nonetheless, he would do everything he could to assure the other that he wasn't going to leave.

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

"look at me?" pat pulled back and locked his eyes with the younger. his eyes were slightly irritated compared to brian's clear ones, causing him to cup pat's face in his hands, thumbs rubbing under his tired eyes.

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

_"i love you so much. forever, i promise." ___

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

and with that, pat connected their lips once again.

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_he believed him. ___

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> this is actually my first fic ever and i'm super nervous about it cause i've never done anything like this before. i love these boys to the moon and as i've already read everything in their tag i thought i might as well write my own  
> :-)
> 
> i'm gonna re read this later and absolutely hate it but for now i hope someone else at least enjoys it!
> 
> please leave suggestions in the comments and let me know if you want me to write more <3
> 
> \- anon


End file.
